Out and About
Out and About is the second episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and it's the 28th episode of the series overall. Plot Plucky and Dash are having a race once more when they encounter Friendly along the way. He of course cheers for the former, but then Trey comes from behind and snarls angrily at him. He expresses to him that he has not had a good day because of weasels, to which Friendly responds by saying that they left the park months ago. Trey meant though that any animal in White Deer Park that isn't a white deer is considered a weasel to him. Anyone who doesn't oblige to his commands will be cleared off the park, he sternly warns. When the racing duo returns and passes by under his hooves, Friendly follows into the bushes with them. Trey lets out a loud roar because of this, which scares Whistler into a sloppy landing as he was flying past to go meet the Farthing Wood animals gathered around. He went to inform them that he had searched everywhere to look for Owl, even talking to six or eight male owls who had no idea of her whereabouts. Charmer mentions that she might've left to go look for a mate, and all of the male partners except Sinuous state how lucky they are to have their true love besides them. Meanwhile, Owl is flying about during a stormy day, taking note of the town and familiar landmarks that she and the Farthing Wood animals past through on their journey to White Deer Park. Eventually making her way inside the belfry of the bell tower, she says good afternoon to the Chief Bat of the tower. When she mentions that she was looking for a mate, the Chief Bat left to go fetch her one. When the Chief Bat returns with a rook, Owl flies off into the rain feeling offended while the bats laugh and ridicule her. The rook wasn't too happy about this ordeal either. Later on, she has a brief conversation with a male Farthinghurst Owl about the blustery night they had. It was soon cut short when the male owl's mate arrived. She asks Owl whether you're looking for a mate or not, to which Owl reluctantly replies yes. The former suggests that she should fly over a human road, a river, a field or two, and there should be a copse full of male owls. Meanwhile, the Farthing Wood animals have met up again to tell Fox about the rats, who seem to have a much larger population than they originally thought. Adder agrees with this, stating that she has counted ten of them. Toad leads them to the place by the broken fence where the rat headquarters can be found. Somewhere outside the park, the weasels have settled in quite comfortably within a farmhouse. Weasel blames Measley again for not raising their children properly. Measley tries to prove her wrong by teaching Fido and Cleo the technique of mischief and disruption, while also feeding them as well. They sneak into the farm to get some eggs, but the clumsy Measley and the mischievous children end up causing havoc for the chickens anyway. Because of that, a female goose came and informed them that the farm animals have arranged an assembly that concerns their behavior. The leading Farmyard Pig of the meeting tells them that their children are specifically the ones causing the trouble around here. Both Weasel and Measley try to defend them, stating that's how weasels are supposed to be. Feeling unwelcome by the inhabitants of the farmyard, Measley says that it's time for them to go. All of the farm animals agreed with that and told the weasels to go away. Trivia * This is the second episode where the music from ''Who Shall Wear the Crown?'' is heard from two and a half years ago. It's where Whistler hears Trey's angry cry and crash lands through a little gap where the animals are at Fox's set. * This is the first episode in the third series that has Friendly from the previous series. It is also the first episode to feature the town where she has tried to find shelter. The town was from the first series. * Some bits of the dramatic music is heard in a high tone when Trey scares the young hare. Category:Series 3 episodes